This study seeks to describe changes in plasma epinephrine, norepinephrine, vagal tone, flexor threshold, and cardiorespiratory status following administration of morphine to premature infants in the first 24 hours following patent ductus arteriosus ligation, and to determine is preoperative levels are predictive of postoperative levels following morphine administration.